Can't stop loving you
by Cherchez de Reborn
Summary: YamaGoku, Happy B'day Takeshi! But sho solly I make the tragic one . Base on a song. Sorry for bad summary . .


Title : Can't stop loving you

Character : 8059 YamaGoku

WARNING : CONTAIN LEMON AND BROKE HEART .

A/N : Base on that Epik High - Love Love Love.... When I hear the song, I really get click of it XD And my friend say that there's AMV about it. So I'll change that into story... Sorry for grammar mistake and wrong spelling =w=

Disclaimer : the lyric is not mine, the character is not mine, but the story... -ehem- maybe mine XD

* * *

_drrrrrr drrrrrrrrr _

The phone is ringing. Its been 15 minutes already, the phone ringing and so on...

_It's Midnight_

The storm guardian man look at the clock, its already _1:45 am_. And yet the phone is still vibrate on the table. And he'll not answer it. Not that he's lazy, and also not that he's deaf, he just not willing too.... He just stay silent, look at the clock blankly, his right hand is holding the cigarette. While his other hand, crushing an empty can, _beer can._ Its already the forth one, yet he still grab the new one and drink it again. Until he's able to forget that moment, then he'll stop.

_2:00 a.m., the abruptly ended phone call_

* * *

_Have you ever been in love before?_

"maa maa, you like it, right?" Yamamoto laughed as he see the reaction of his lover. Blushing hard after the first kiss they did about a minute ago. Of course the Italian will not just stay silent.

"What was that for!? I already say, I never being fall in love with you!!!!" He yelled, yet he's blushing, He really can't express his feeling correctly. He love this guy, yet he always say all the opposite. **Love** become **Hate**. **Yes** become **No**. **Want more** become **Don't want anymore**....

_Falling at first sight, like in the movies?_

"Hayato, do you love me...?"

"And why should I answer that...." He mumble with a slight blush, his green pearl eyes look at the other way, don't want to look him directly. For Yamamoto, its always like this, He always decline his question, of course he must take a lead. He pressed his own lips to the other, the silver hair startled because of the Japanese guy action. He want to remove the kiss, but the grip that is tied within his waist is too tight, so he gave up and accept the kiss, until the one who want it is satisfy.

* * *

_I'm sure you have been in love_

_Prayed to God for that persons health_

"Oi Gokudera... You're getting fever you know..." Yamamoto look very worried, his claim hand touch the other's forehead, he's really in a bad state, and why he still getting to school? "you should just rest at home.."

"Hell no!! I must accompany Jyuudaime!!" He kept decline the offer. He push Yamamoto and panted heavily, actually he already felt dizzy, but he don't want to being look as a kid anymore, the one who always want someone took care of him. "Now I must go to see Jyuudaime..."

Of course, Yamamoto already can't hold it anymore, his emotion is reaching to his limit. He must know the answer. **Now**.

"Hayato..." His hand grip the Storm Guardian's arm. "Why you always refuse to answer all my question, and always decline my offer... Why Hayato..? I love you, and I know you love m-"

"Who's the f*cking said that I love you!?" He yelled, and push Yamamoto, of course the Baseball freak is shocked because of the reaction.

_Why? I loved you like crazy_

"Wha-- Hayato..?"

_Why? I treated you so well_

"I don't love you!! I hate you!! You're the one who being selfish here!!" He shouted. "You force me.... YOU FORCE ME TO ACCEPT YOUR KISS, BASTARD!!"

_I gave you everything, gave you my body and soul_

"Hayato.... Please listen to me first..." Yamamoto start to felt guilty, and hug Gokudera. But as well, he push Yamamoto again, his tear start flowing through his cheek. "Hayato....."

_I lost everything for you_

".... I hate you, and thats period... now leave me alone!!!" He yelled, and run away from Yamamoto, as far as he can. Actually he realize that he's making that baseball freak down. Yes, 100% down. But he also know, that if he confess the truth, sooner or later, when they broke, he also make Yamamoto down. So this is the best way.

_How could you?_

Look at the Italian run away, he felt silent. Can't speak or talk, mute. So is this just his imagination, being felt that the one he loved love him too, and the other. He would never know.....

_Nobody knows how I feel_  
_I can't stop_  
_Love love love_  
_Though it hurts, I keep on repeating_  
_I can't stop_  
_Love love love_

_

* * *

_

A/N : LOL, Only one chap though XD It'll still continuee~~ I just want to make people become really curious how the relation will get along~ Kufufu~~~

And please reply or else I'll not continue this ffic D *threaten you all, and I'm serious!!*

Oh and.... HAPPY B'DAY TAKESHI-KUN~~ AND SHOOO SORRY I MAKE A TRAGIC STORY FOR YOU =3= gommene... gommene...


End file.
